


Конфеты или жизнь?

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Horror, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: хэллоуин в дерриа ты нетвыпускной класс дарит лузерам комок из нервов, проблемы, надвигающийся выпуск, а еще надо как-то успеть разобраться с дерьмом в себе и вокруг.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> мне хотелось выложить ваншотом, но я сильно боюсь что не успею к хелавину, так что держите так пожалуйста
> 
> в некотором роде это кроссовер с коралиной в стране кошмаров и фильмом факультет (молодой элайджа вуд!)

— Я буду мумией! Эдс, твоя мамочка не одолжит мне пару простыней на бинты? Не тех, конечно, на которых мы спим.

На секунду все в учительской остановилось. Даже учителя, сидящие за своими столами, отделенные перегородкой, замолчали. Бен передернулся, отъезжая на стуле от стола, Эдди в отвращении вывалил язык.

— Ох, нет.

— Отвратительно, пожалел бы Бена, придурок. И захлопнись, блядь.

— Чёрт, чувак, я забыл, прости.

Бен смиренно пожал плечами, и кивнул Ричи. Он подъехал обратно, подал Эдди ещё одну кривую стопку грязно отпечатанных бумажек и заговорил:

— Возможно, мне самому стоит нарядиться мумией.

— А напомни, кем хотела быть Бев? — Рич притворно вскинул глаза к потолку и сладко улыбнулся под тихий стон Бена. — Точно, Клеопатрой! Будешь ей прислуживать, мистер мумия?

— Отвали от человека, балабол, и помоги мне наконец!

— Исусья срань, почему мы вообще этим занимаемся, Эдс?!

Наклонившись над столом, Рич хлопнул по нему ладонями и чуть не сбил стопки листов, которые Эдди пытался аккуратно разложить. Каспбрак поднял на него тяжелый, взбешенный взгляд. Ричи сглотнул и замер, как под дулом пистолета.

— Потому что ты, кретин, попался за курением и прогуливанием, я оказался рядом с тобой, а Бен — шёл мимо. Прости, чувак, серьёзно.

Бен душераздирающе вздохнул.

Ричи отмер и преувеличенно бодро завозился в груде бумаги на столе, вытянул одну, держа её за кончик, как нечто очень неприятное.

— У нас же есть кружок, который занимается этим дерьмом?

— Они украшают зал и рисуют, Ричи.

— Бинго, Стог! Я, между прочим, тоже хочу украшать и рисовать!

— Ага, и в итоге обмотаешься гирляндой и умрёшь от удара током. Или сожрешь дождик и окочуришься от заворота кишок — в лучшем случае.

— …Эдди, ты так добр.

— Я реалист, — пожал плечами Каспбрак, и разложил наконец всю кучу флаеров в три стопки, отобрал у Ричи последний и присовокупил к стопке с его стороны. — Это твоё.

— Фу.

— Не _фу_, Тозиер, а взял и пошел разносить!

Ричи скорчил Эдди рожу, подхватил бумажки и вымелся за дверь учительской. Среднего пальца в спину он уже не заметил — дверь захлопнулась за его спиной сильнее, чем позволяли приличия. Учителя за перегородкой гневно зашушукались.

— Говнюк, — пробурчал Эдди и растер руками лицо с потускневшими веснушками, — давай, Стог, нам тоже пора выдвигаться.

— И что вы там все-таки делали? — рискнул задать вопрос Бен, когда они с Эдди вышли из школы и двинулись к выходу со двора.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? — задумчиво ответил Эдди и оглянулся на раскрывшего рот Бена.

— Так это правда?

— Что?

— То, что о вас с Ричи говорят в школе. То есть, — Бен смутился и крепче перехватил кипу флаеров, — это конечно слухи, как вроде тех о Бев, но вы ничего не говорите нам — остальным лузерам.

— Чего? Слухи? О нас с Ричи? И что там? Нет, молчи, молчи! — затараторил Эдди, глядя как душно и ярко тут же покраснел Бен. — Срань господня, даже знать не хочу.

— Хорошо, — облегченно кивнул Бен и закусил губу, — не уверен, что смог бы пересказать, это очень мерзко. Не вы с Ричи, — горячо продолжил он после косого взгляда, — а то, _что_ именно и _как_ говорят.

— Вот как. — Эдди уставился в небо и пару минут они с Беном шли в молчании. — К черту это все, не забивай себе голову, Бенни-бой.

— Не буду, — Бен ласково улыбнулся и собирался уже сворачивать на улицу, которая выпала ему по жребию, когда Эдди его окликнул.

— До завтра, Стог. И будь осторожен.

Ответить Бен не успел — Эдди резко отвернулся и зашагал в противоположную сторону.

***

Эдди вертел в руках остатки флаеров и мрачно оглядывался. Сумерки, незаметно перетекшие в ночь, его не радовали. Оставалось примерно два десятка бумажек и половина улица, но Эдди уже откровенно заебался. Да и освещение здесь подкачало. Прямо сейчас он стоял под последним работающим фонарем. Дальше — темнота и неизвестность, даже окна в домах не горели, хотя — Эдди глянул на часы на запястье, — еще и девяти вечера не было, что за срань.

Не очень-то дружелюбный октябрьский ветер забрался ему под рубашку, и Эдди с ворчанием застегнул на себе куртку. И замер. Сзади него будто что-то прошелестело. Или пробежало. А может и проползло. Эдди буквально почувствовал, как волоски по всему телу у него встали дыбом. Он был почти уверен, что сзади него никого нет и не было. Стояла ватная, паранормальная какая-то тишина, гулял кусачий холод, и ветер, не качающий листву темных деревьев, разметал клубы белого пара изо рта Эдди.

Передернувшись от мурашек, высыпавших по всему телу, Эдди нервно огляделся еще раз, сунул руку в карман джинс и сжал там перцовый баллончик. Не бог весть что, но толику уверенности это ему придало. И теперь он злился на самого себя, что отказался от кастета, который на днях ему показывал Рич. Нужно будет спросить, не отдал ли он его еще кому-то.

Вокруг не было ни души. Эдди глубоко вдохнул, посчитал до трех, выдохнул, повторил еще несколько раз. В другом кармане он нашарил зажигалку, которую днем отобрал у Ричи. Снова оглядевшись, он присел на корточки, прямо под фонарем, на обочине дороги и поджег гребаные флаеры, которые измял в один большой ком. Внимательно проследил за тем, как занимается огнем бумага. С небольшой ухмылкой он даже погрел над костерком озябшие руки, пока тот не прогорел до изломанного белого пепла. Его Эдди тщательно затоптал, растер подошвами по асфальту.

Выпрямившись, уже успокоившийся Каспбрак решительно зашагал прочь, и не заметил длинной тени, мелькнувшей над остатками пепла.

***

Ричи задумчиво стоял над горящим мусорным баком. Огонь, ярко полыхавший на дне, бросал на Тозиера длинные тени.

Флаеры прожили недолго — носить их Рич не собирался, Каспбрак мог исходить на него рычанием сколько угодно, так же как и орать. Вторую зажигалку, которую вечно прятал от Эдди, он крутил в пальцах. Время, которое он должен был потратить на это дерьмо, потратил с пользой. Обошел несколько магазинов, посмотрел, что предлагали для хэллоуинских костюмов и понял, что ему ничего не светит. Все либо детское, либо настолько откровенно убогое, что лучше просто завернуться в простыню и нарисовать на ней смайлик.

Отличная идея, кстати.

Ричи уныло выдохнул и полез за сигаретами.

Вот только в этот раз не хотелось быть всратым и смешным. Хотелось быть красивым, загадочным и сексуальным, чтобы _кое-кого_ впечатлить. Но пока выходило только раздражающим и испуганным.

Если первое как данность, то второе — внезапно. И очень, очень странно.

Ричи передернул плечами, бросил наполовину скуренную сигарету в бак, вылил туда же остатки колы, выбросил бутылку. Пора домой.

Думы о собственном испуге отступили, а голову опять занял надвигающийся Хэллоуин. Школа всегда что-то организовывала, но целый вечер танцев — дискотека, господи помоги, — концерт, можно протащить алкоголь, сигареты, да хоть бордель, все равно никто не заметит, все будут ужратые или накурившиеся.

С самого начала октября школа гудела. Почему-то это все отличалось от того же _школьного бала_ с его долбаными пиджаками и галстуками, когда выбирали короля и королеву, все это реально будоражило. Обещали конкурсы, какие-то сюрпризы. Да даже без них — последний раз потусить в школе со всеми неудачниками в костюме какого-нибудь упыря — клево.

Только…

Мысли Ричи споткнулись об очередной камень в его памяти, и он встал посреди тротуара. Несколько прохожих посмотрели на него, как на недоумка.

Черные, странные глаза, не блестящие, абсолютно пустые. Они смотрели на Ричи всего несколько секунд. Но секунды будто растянулись в долгие часы первобытного, сковывающего ужаса.

Ричи не знал этого человека. Он естественно не знал каждого человека в Дерри, но тот мужик выглядел как абсолютно _нездешний_. Он не походил ни на чьего-то отца — а иначе зачем он терся возле школы, ни на кого-либо еще. Его Рич заметил случайно, когда планировал устроить себе перекур перед первым уроком. Загадочный мужчина стоял у входа в школьный двор, его солнечные очки были сдвинуты на переносицу, и он словно действительно кого-то высматривал в разномастной толпе школьников, скользя взглядом по головам и лицам. Пока не наткнулся на озабоченное лицо Ричи, спешившего в свой укромный угол для курения. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Рич забыл, что нужно дышать. Страх, омерзение, желание _убить_ чужака вгрызлись в него как злобная собака.

А потом незнакомец спокойно перевел взгляд, а в Ричи на полном ходу врезался перевозбужденный Эдс, сразу уволокший его в нычку для курения. Там Каспбрак дал себе волю поорать — на Ричи, на мать, небо, солнце и Аллаха. Миссис Кей снова что-то учудила. За криками они и не заметили, как проторчали половину урока не там, где должны были.

И схлопотали наказание, утянув за собой абсолютно невиновного Бена, которого вообще послали за мелом, а он подошел поздороваться. А потом, в течении дня, Ричи вспоминал мудилу со страшными глазами еще несколько раз, но сказать об этом никому так и не отважился. Мало ли чего покажется, с их прошлыми приключениями вообще удивительно, что никто не ходит под себя.

Кто-то сильно толкнул плечом замершего, задумавшегося Ричи, тот встряхнул головой, развернулся, чтобы сказать широкому пешеходу пару ласковых и чуть не подавился собственным языком. Полуобернувшийся к нему мужчина был знаком Ричи. Он, не сбавляя умеренного шага, смерил Тозиера холодным, равнодушным взглядом, подтянул с переносицы темные — куда же тебе, ублюдок, светит солнце поздним вечером, — очки и отвернулся, неспешно сворачивая за угол.

Ричи внезапно стало дурно, скрутило холодными тисками желудок, и его вырвало колой на чей-то газон.

Вместо глаз на Ричи несколько секунд смотрели пуговицы. Черные, с четырьмя прозаичными отверстиями, размером с доллар.


	2. Chapter 2

Во временный кабинет испанского Рич ввалился с таким лицом, словно блевал полночи. Да еще и опоздал минут на десять. Он быстро и неглядя буркнул миссис Перк, их новой учительнице, короткое извинение на испанском и рухнул к Стэну за парту, вжимаясь, почти втискиваясь в него, сразу занавешиваясь волосами.

Видя, что Тозиер, сбросив рюкзак себе в ноги, больше не собирается двигаться, Стэн пальцем сдвинул учебник на середину парты и ближе к нему пододвинул свой конспект. Ричи заметил его действия и благодарно, хоть и сквозь зубы, выдохнул.

Урису стало не по себе. Ричи трясло мелкой, противной дрожью. Стэнли она передавалась от самого Ричи, плотно вжавшегося ему в бок, разве что не влезшего на колени. Кажется, Ричи требовались крепкие объятия, но не посреди же урока.

— Что с тобой? — зашептал он, наклонившись к уху Ричи, тоже прикрываясь волосами. Нервная учительница громко и визгливо — многие в классе морщились, — декламировала тему, на них пока не обращая внимания. Ричи дернул головой, отказываясь говорить.

Стэн временно отстал, только заглянул ему в мертвенно бледное, с синяками под глазами лицо. Ну точно блевал. Растертый красный рот, натертый подбородок. Желудок у Тозиера был как у крокодила, способный переварить кирпич. Для него сожрать малопонятную хрень с асфальта на спор вообще не было проблемой. Никакая выпивка не брала его, сколько бы они не вливали в себя, когда собирались всей семеркой, курили и ели все, что в них влезало. А вот нервы его подводили. Стоило Ричи переволноваться чуть больше, как кому-то из них, чаще Эдди, приходилось доставать плотные бумажные пакеты. Ричи бледнел как покойник, потом шел пятнами и до красноты тер лицо, пытаясь вытереть его до кристальной чистоты.

Короче, выглядел так, как сейчас.

Миссис Перк кинула в них предупреждающий, острый взгляд поверх своих затемненных почти до черноты очков, и Стэн поспешно взялся за карандаш. Учительница была новая, со своими странностями и вела у них только первый урок. Куда делась мисс Рамирес, сухонькая, но бойкая старушка, никто не знал. Стэн, как и вся их группа оторопел, когда она поздоровалась, стоило им войти в кабинет.

Да еще и кабинет, где обычно проходил урок был закрыт, так что пришлось бежать к расписанию и уточнять новое расположение класса. Так-то весь класс немного, буквально на минуту, опоздал на урок, до самого звонка ожидая, что запертый кабинет откроют.

Весь урок Ричи так и просидел, прижимаясь к Стэну, только его дрожь постепенно сошла на нет, уступая некоторой расслабленности. Стэн не лез, зная, что Ричи временами нужно конкретно переварить то, что он хотел сказать. Редко такое бывало, но спасибо и на этом. Ричи не писал, не смотрел по сторонам, уткнувшись остановившимся взглядом в парту, и Урис все же начал переживать, но их обоих заставил вздрогнуть звонок, громкий и какой-то резко внезапный.

Миссис Перк с хлопком закрыла учебник, аккуратно положила его на край своего стола, попрощалась со всеми и вышла, подхватив свою небольшую сумку.

Ричи, наконец поднявший голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, мертвой хваткой схватил Стэна за плечо. Из его рта вырвался тихий, задушенный сип, пока Стэн с шипением — дико больно! — пытался оторвать его руку от себя.

— Нам нужен Билл, Стэнни, Билл и все остальные, господи, Стэн, нам пиздец, — хрипел он изломанным, насквозь больным голосом.

***

В столовой стоял неравномерный гул. Кто-то носился у противоположной от лузерского стола стены со стремянкой и длинным хвостом бумажной гирлянды. Пара черлидерш взобралась на стол и, посверкивая спортивными трусами под короткими юбками, прыгали с помпонами под чужое улюлюканье. Стэн блуждал по этому хаосу пустым взглядом, удерживая возле себя Ричи, приобняв того за плечи. Рич стучал зубами о картонный стаканчик с дерьмовым кофе из автомата (плюс _небольшая добавка_) и никак не мог сделать и глотка. Его челка взмокла, завилась еще сильнее, превращая его в барашка со слегка безумным взглядом за толстыми линзами очков.

Они ждали остальных Лузеров. Ранее их перехватила Беверли. Она только посмотрела на Ричи, вцепившегося в Стэна, как тут же, оглядевшись по сторонам, незаметно сунула Урису в карман крохотную, плоскую фляжку. _Ему нужнее,_ — озабоченно сказала она и унеслась за Беном и Майком.

Оставались только Билл и Эдди, на французском, в другом конце корпуса.

С ним одним Рич говорить не захотел, только мотал головой и отнекивался. _Давай дождемся остальных, Стэнни,_ просил он и затихал, позволяя Стэну увести его в столовую. Наконец, об лавки по обе стороны стола грохнуло сразу несколько рюкзаков, а Рич чуть не вывернул свой пахнущий водкой кофе на себя. Стэн, тоже слегка пересравший, удержал его руку и криво улыбнулся друзьям. С другой стороны от Ричи оказался Эдди, сразу взявший быка за рога и Ричи за подбородок. Он развернул тозиеровскую голову к себе, вгляделся в его бледное, потное лицо, окликнул Беверли. Та понятливо перегнулась через Эдди, тронула губами лоб Ричи и отстранилась.

— Ричи, да ты ледяной же, пей свой кофе, — нахмурившись, приказала Бев. Эдди молча подпихнул руку Ричи со стаканом к его лицу.

Стэн чуть придвинулся ближе, позволяя Майку втиснуться рядом с собой. Бен с Биллом сели напротив, а Беверли так и осталась стоять рядом с Эдди.

Ричи, оглядев их всех, сделал большой глоток. Распробовав, он выхлебал стаканчик в несколько глотков и опустил его на стол. Лузеры молча на него смотрели, ожидая. Их лица застыли напряженными масками, словно они реально боялись того, что он мог сказать. Все это до одури, болезненно напоминало кое-что другое, случившееся с ними так давно и почти, не считая кошмаров, стершееся из памяти.

Ричи правда не хотел этого — видеть, потом говорить, пугать своих друзей, но и молчать он не мог.

— Мистер Тозиер.

Тихий голос секретаря директора зазвучал за его спиной неожиданно. Будто разорвал их кокон, в который они спрятались от остальных в столовой, сосредотачиваясь друг на друге. Бен с Биллом чуть не отъехали на лавке, пропустив момент появления этого бледного, вечно замученного мужчины, а Беверли едва не схватилась за сердце, неловко вцепившись в кулон. Эдди сжал руку Ричи до боли, таращил глаза и не дышал.

Ричи затошнило от какого-то предчувствия. Стэн втащил почти свалившегося с лавки Майка на место и технично убрал со стола стаканчик, все еще слабо попахивающий водкой. Мистер Хэндрикс если это и заметил, то виду не подал. Его запавшие, светло-голубые глаза остановились на лице Ричи и он повторил:

— Мистер Тозиер. Вас ждет директор.

— З-зачем? — Билл дернулся вперед, откидывая рыжевато-красную челку с глаз, пока Ричи недоуменно смотрел на секретаря. Натворить он еще ничего не успел, так какого черта. — П-почему не по р-радио?

— Кстати, радио-то с утра молчит, — тихо заметил Эдди и кивнул на динамики на стене. Крепче сжал руку на запястье, дождался пока Ричи, все еще не понимающий, что происходит, посмотрит на него и резко двинул бровями. Ричи беспомощно приподнял свои, а потом понял. Быстро, но стараясь не задеть Стэна, он вздернул свободную руку к своему рту и обморочно застонал. Эдди тут же подскочил на месте, начиная заполошно причитать и махать рукой, второй роясь у себя в рюкзаке и выуживая бумажный пакет.

— Ох черт, ему плохо, сейчас блеванет, то есть, простите, мистер Хэндрикс, Ричи тошнит, ему нужно уйти, но обязательно к вам зайдет!

— Что?.. — растерянно переспросил мужчина, но в ту же секунду Тозиер и Каспбрак уже неслись прочь из столовой. Остальная их компашка молча переглянулась и тоже снялась с места, игнорируя слабые протесты секретаря.

Стол стал пустым, а Неудачников и след простыл. Алекс Хэндрикс угрюмо посмотрел вокруг, а потом поморщился и приложил к глазам ладонь. Свет их нещадно раздражал, глаза болели и слезились. Сгорбившись, мужчина полез в нагрудный карман пиджака и извлек пару черных очков, надел их и отправился на свое рабочее место. За его тенью тянулась тень паутины, которой никто не видел.

***

— Сработало, слава Иисусу, — пробормотал Эдди и уже хотел спрятать пакет обратно, как Ричи обреченно покачал головой, тоже приваливаясь к двери, и отобрал пакет. — О, ну потрясающе, — Эдди закатил глаза и сполз на пол, с омерзением смотря на то, как Тозиера тошнит. — Мозги не выплюнь.

— Пошел ты, — выдохнул Ричи, с остервенением вытирая рот. Он облизал свои губы, скривился, — долго будешь на меня дуться, мамкина детка?

— Кому ты нужен? — оскалился Эдди, но продолжить не успел, к ним приближались остальные и он заткнулся.

— У меня пустой урок, — помахала ключом перед всеми Бев, и до Ричи дошло, что сидят они под кабинетом испанского, там, где он обычно шел, и именно от него ключ в руках Беверли, — и предлагаю вам прогулять.

Стэн поморщился, но не стал возражать, только вернул Беверли ее фляжку. Остальные с ней согласились, а Майк поинтересовался, кто доверил ей ключ.

— Никто, — легкомысленно отозвалась Беверли, — но почему бы нет, раз уж вашей, — она кивнула в сторону Стэна и Ричи, — учительницы нет, и ее кабинет не занят. И поговорим — послушаем Ричи, — и отдохнем.

Ключ она провернула в замочной скважине, замок щелкнул. Марш толкнула дверь, нашарила выключатель. А потом подавилась своим криком. Лузеры бросились к ней, следуя дрожащей руке заглянули в кабинет и отпрянули. Ричи опять стошнило в пакет.

Посреди кабинета лежала мисс Рамирес, вернее, то, что от нее осталось — иссохшая, обескровленная измятая кожа, да переломанные тонкие кости.


	3. Chapter 3

— Нам не поверят, — голос Эдди заставил их всех подпрыгнуть и отвести взгляд от того, что когда-то было мисс Рамирес.

— …что?

— Труп, Билли, мертвая училка!

От резкого звука взбалтываемого ингалятора вздрогнули все, даже сам Эдди. Каспбрак резко вдохнул свое лекарство и по очереди оттянул всех неудачников от двери, захлопывая ее без единого звука. Он замкнул кабинет, вытащил ключ и, коротко заметавшись по парадоксально пустому коридору, выбросил его в окно.

— Валим отсюда, — прошипел Эдди, схватил несопротивляющихся и охреневших Ричи и Стэна за руки и быстро печатая шаг зашагал вон из коридора.

Остальные лузеры, испуганно переглянувшись, заторопились вслед за ним. Стало понятно, почему вокруг так пусто — уже минуты три шел урок. Коридоры и лестницы, подоконники и шкафчики — ни единой души и тишина. Вязкая, густая, как смола.

Эдди как по компасу вывел всех к старому, закрытому пожарному выходу у спортзала и на их удачу, дверь оказалась открыта. Подгоняя друзей шипением и резкими, рубленными взмахами рук, Эдди вытащил всех на лестницу и погнал вниз. Остановился он лишь тогда, когда все они были далеко от школы, в конце двора, у старого заброшенного гаража. Ричи белел лицом, тяжело дыша, Стэн, вцепившийся ему в предплечье, смотрел куда-то перед собой и часто сглатывал. Эдди нервно вышагивал перед ними и сбившимися в тесную кучу Беверли, Майком, Биллом и Беном.

— Нам не поверят, — еще раз словно для себя повторил Каспбрак и кивнул. Потом посмотрел на друзей, его вечно недовольные брови скорбно изогнулись. — _Мы же все это видели?_

— Если ты про мертвую учительницу…

— Именно про нее, Бен. Про то, что осталось от их испанки. — Ричи и Стэн тут же прибились к куче остальных и их обоих обняли, крепко. Бев, вытащив свою фляжку, пустила ее по рукам, глотнув первой.

Последней фляжка пришла к Эдди, и тот страдальчески закатил глаза, вытирая горлышко. Но выпил, хоть и закашлялся, водка ему не особо заходила. Но согревала, спасибо и на этом.

— Это может н-невовремя, но Рич, что ты хотел сказать? Н-нам нужно отвлечься хоть на с-секунду…

Тозиер издал странный звук, что-то между хмыканьем и всхлипом. Кто-то зашарил по рюкзакам, в поисках еще одного бумажного пакета. Тот, что Ричи использовал в школе, они выбросили по дороге. Ричи замахал руками на протянутый Майком пакет, отказываясь, и отобрал у Эдди фляжку, чтобы сделать еще один глоток. Допил и перебросил ее Беверли. Сильнее втиснулся в Стэна и глубоко вздохнул.

— Примерно об этом и хотел. Вы не замечали что-то странное до этого? Тени, люди, иногда будто звуки пропадают или свет, не знаю. На днях, например, я у школы видел мужика одного. Несколько раз, но вчера я разглядел его лицо. И глаза, его сраные глаза! Их не было, там были… пуговицы, я вам клянусь! — Рич, давая себе паузу, сдвинул на лоб очки и с силой потер слезящиеся глаза. — Очень странный, весь такой ненастоящий будто. Будто его вырезали откуда-то, бумажного, и на мир наложили. Реальный, трехмерный. Блин, я не знаю, честно, — пожаловался он, когда поймал на себе пару недоуменных взглядов. — Говно говна какое-то, — задушено забормотал он и уткнулся Урису в волосы.

Стэнли пригладил его сбившиеся вихры и поднял настороженный взгляд на неудачников. Те молчали, погладывая то на них, то на Эдди, обхватившего себя руками. Каспбрак молчал и сосредоточенно жевал свою губу, пребывая в своих мыслях.

Остальные усердно думали, пытаясь хоть что-то извлечь из своей памяти.

Что-то очень смутное, забытое и далекое нависало над ними темным ужасом, но это было явно не то, что рассказал им Ричи. Тот страх был старым, стершимся практически, но все еще жившим в подкорке их мозгов. Как древний инстинкт, вроде того, что заставляет бояться хищников и искать убежища.

— Не знаю, — наконец тихо выдала Беверли, сжимая руку Бена в своих ладонях. Хэнском наклонился и боднул ее висок своим лбом. Беверли слабо улыбнулась ему и снова повернулась к остальным. — Я вижу… сны. Да, наверное это сны, они страшные, там много канализации, грязи и крика, но мы там… маленькие? И старше, гораздо старше, чем сейчас. Но это только сны.

Неудачники недоуменно на нее посмотрели, и Беверли смутилась.

— Неважно, — пробормотала она и уткнулась лицом в Бена, тот ее поглаживал по спине одной рукой, второй обхватывая плечо Майка, смотрящего в землю и все еще комкающего картонный пакет для Ричи. Билл с тревогой смотрел на него и заглядывал в лица остальным. Его командирский дух требовал чего-то внутри него, но вот чего. Разобраться с наскока было так сложно, план вообще каких-то действий стоял словно в тумане, отвратительно далеко от всех них.

— Я не видел ничего, — сказал Бен и дунул Беверли в макушку, вызывая у нее смешок, — но я и не смотрю особо по сторонам, мне некогда — тренировки сжирают все мое время, а то, которое я нахожу — трачу на тусовки с вами, ребята. Самое странное, что я видел недавно, это как орали друг на друга Ричи и Эдди вчера.

Все словно немного расслабились, позволяя себе короткие смешки. Вот тут уж точно не было чего-то странного. Стэн закатил глаза, пока Каспбрак, встрепенувшийся от своего имени, и Тозиер синхронно поморщились.

— Чувак, — укоризненно протянул Ричи и отлепился от Стэна, смотрящего на него с злорадной тихой ухмылкой.

— Что здесь странного? — вскинул брови Майк, — Если они не орут на друг друга, то либо спят, либо едят.

— Майк, пошел ты, — Эдди сделал вид, что обиделся и отвернулся от друзей.

— Ну, они орали не так как обычно, — продолжил Бен, поглядывая на Ричи, глаза которого забегали, избегая встречаться с кем-то взглядом. — _Очень серьезная и странная ссора. _

— Ладно, ладно, хватит! — заорал на него Эдди и даже подошел ближе, втискиваясь в общий клубок. Он влез между Биллом и Стэном, схватил Ричи за запястье и потянул на себя. — Мы все такие же лучшие друзья, хватит уже обсуждать то, что вас никак не касается. — Эдди повысил голос, когда смешки стали громче. — Никто не хочет вернуться к по-настоящему важной вещи! Повторюсь — _мертвая училка!_

— Может, нам показалось?

— Всем семерым, Стэн, ты издеваешься? Что это по-твоему, _групповая галлюцинация? _

Стэнли пожал плечами, не очень уверенный в своей теории и толкнул странно молчащего Ричи в бок.

В руку Тозиеру все еще впивался пальцами Эдди и отпускать его похоже не собирался, вовсю увлекшись мелким переругиванием с Майком. Очень скоро Майк не выдержал, скомкал пакет и попытался засунуть его Эдди в рот, надеясь заткнуть. Но чтобы заткнуть Эдди нужно было быть как минимум ассасином запредельного уровня. Майк добился только того, что Эдди, нервно-возбужденный и орущий, отпустив руку Ричи, прыгнул на Майка и завалил на спину. Беверли и Бен вскрикнули от неожиданности и отскочили подальше.

— Д-да господи боже, — пробормотал Билл и закатил глаза. Потом встряхнул челкой и снова уставился на Ричи. — Р-расскажи еще раз, Рич, что тебя напугало. Я н-не могу думать о в-вашей испанке, слишком с-сложно.

Он потер глаза и требовательно впился ими в лицо Ричи. Бледность с него пропала, сменяясь вполне закономерным румянцем от холодной октябрьской погоды. Ричи глубоко вздохнул, сдернул за шкирку с отбивающегося Майка Эдди и поставил на ноги перед собой.

— Стой, клоп бешеный.

Не успел Тозиер договорить, как кулак Эдди прилетел ему в живот и заставил согнуться пополам. Билл мрачно уставился на них обоих. Эдди это заметил и напустил на себя невинный вид, отстав от Ричи. Заговорил Тозиер только когда смог восстановить дыхание. Сиплым и болезненным голосом он снова повторил то, что говорил ранее, а потом добавил про встречу, которая произошла, когда он сжег флаеры.

— Флаеры! — Взвыл Эдди и пнул его в голень, — ты кусок кретина, нас же проверять будут, обзванивать эти улицы! Рич, какого черта!

— Да отъебись ты с этими флаерами, блядь, Эдс! Вот вообще сейчас не до них, прикинь! — Заорал Ричи в ответ и они оба уставились друг на друга в бешенстве, готовясь сцепиться вдруг что.

Билл решительно встал между ними, хлопнув довольно неласково каждого по лицу. От небольших пощечин они будто пришли в себя и разошлись подальше, сцепив зубы и заткнувшись. Отряхнувший свою одежду после падения на листья Майк смотрел на них, как на идиотов.

— Да что с вами, в самом деле. Прививаться от бешенства не пробовали?

— Иди в жопу, Майки, — ответили Эдди и Ричи в унисон и зашипели, когда это осознали.

Неудачники устало переглянулись. Иногда напряжение между этими двумя реально их всех доставало, не находя выхода.

— Почему они не могут просто найти комнату и потрахаться? — тихо спросил у Беверли Стэн, наклоняясь к рыжим волосам. — Я не хочу вызывать 911. — Бен над их с Беверли головами подавился воздухом. — Молчи, Бен, просто молчи.

Беверли тихо хмыкнула, слушая Стэна.

— Они найдут комнату и там убьют друг друга просто потому что переусердствуют. Не думаю, что это то, чего бы нам всем хотелось. Уж лучше пусть как-то дойдут до этого постепенно, тебе не кажется?

Стэнли согласно кивнул, успешно игнорируя покрасневшего Бена, и повернулся к Биллу, который смотрел на парочку придурков с небольшим разочарованием и напряжением.

— Оставь их, — попросил Стэн, — им нужно выпустить пар. Я считаю, что нам нужно вернуться в школу. Урок скоро кончится и нас точно хватятся, и тогда у нас реально будут проблемы. Я, мать вашу, не знаю, что мы там видели, нет, Эдди, заткнись, — оборвал Стэн рванувшего к нему Каспбрака, — замолчи свой рот и дай мне договорить. Мы даже не вызвали полицию, раз уж нам показалось, что там блядский труп. А почему, Эдди? Нет, молчи. Потому что ты сам нас выволок оттуда, перепсиховав. Ты выкинул ебаный ключ в окно, и просто заставил нас всех оттуда сбежать. — Выждав небольшую паузу, собираясь с мыслями, Стэн продолжил. — Но с другой стороны… Это даже к лучшему — с ключом. Раз мисс Рамирес нет, то никто пока не воспользуется ее кабинетом, и ключ какое-то время не будут искать. Никто ведь не знает, что ты его взяла?

Беверли покачала головой, кусая губы. Стэн удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо. Поэтому мы сейчас вернемся в школу и если нас вдруг начнут спрашивать куда мы делись на целый урок, то просто скажем, что вызволяли задницу Ричи из каких-нибудь неприятностей, — Ричи недовольно вскрикнул, пытаясь дотянуться до Стэна, но тот увернулся, — потому что для учителей _«Ричи»_ и _«неприятности»_ — слова синонимы. Я не хочу ввязываться в подобное дерьмо… _не снова._

Последние слова казалось удивили не только остальных неудачников, но и самого Стэнли. Пару минут они молчали и осторожно дышали, пытаясь избавиться от густого ощущения страха и бессилия, взглянувшего на них из прошлых лет их жизни. Они не заговаривали об этом, но каждый это чувствовал, ежась на ветру и снова сжимаясь в тесную кучу.

— Л-ладно, — осторожно проронил в тревожную тишину Билл и все вздрогнули, — идем в ш-школу. Я т-тоже не хочу для нас проблем. Ричи вообще ж-ждет директор, помните? Нужно идти. А еще нас и р-рядом не было с к-кабинетом испанского, верно?

Неудачники нестройно согласились и, переглянувшись, двинули обратно. Оживленная часть школьного двора дала им понять, что уже вовсю идет перемена, и они удачно слились в одну толпу с другими школьниками, стараясь особо не нервничать. Никто и не обращал на них внимания больше, чем обычно. Неудачники расслабились и прекратили озираться по сторонам так, словно ждали, что на них кто-то выпрыгнет из-за чужих спин.

Первым к ступеням подошел Бен и замер. В него уж на полном ходу затормозил Майк, а за ним и Беверли. Негромко ругаясь они выглянули из-за широкой спины Хэнскома и замолчали. Когда остальные дошли до них, трое обернулись с огромными, как доллары, глазами.

— Что?..

Ричи нервно скрипнул зубами и тоже выглянул из-за Бена. Громко и грязно выругался, даже не дернувшись, когда Эдди за спиной снова его пнул. Рука Тозиера нашарила за его спиной Стэнли и подтащила к себе, голова дерганным кивком указала ему посмотреть на ступени.

— Тозиер! — тонкий, пожилой голос заставил Стэнли ахнуть и вцепиться Ричи в бок мертвой хваткой. — Вымой свой грязный рот!

Стоящая на ступенях _живая_ и в солнечных очках мисс Рамирес грозила Ричи узловатым сухим пальцем.


End file.
